


Anger

by The_Inheritor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Connor lost it, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin probably deserved it., Gen, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Gavin Reed is an asshole, you'd have to be a moron not to understand that. (or as much of an asshole as he is.)Fowler calls Hank back to the precinct after an incident between the Detective and Connor.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever outing in the D:BH Universe. I've never actually played the game...but I've watched literally a million videos of it and I fucking adore the characters and story.  
When I have enough money, I'm getting a PS4 and playing the shit out of this game...GOD IT'S SO GOOD!!!  
I'm totally in love with the idea of Connor and Markus by the way...may get into that in future.  
This may be a little OC (and looking at the moment with Gavin, I'd say it probably was - Oh well!)  
Written in iA Writer - Contains errors, typos and word bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Anger**

**** _(Could also be called "Flare" - You decide ^ ^)  
_

Hank had been having an interesting day as it was, he'd been across town, assisting Miller and his team with a situation at the Eden Club. He swore that place was becoming one of his favorite haunts with the amount of shit that happened there.   
  
This time it was a case of mistaken identity. One of the Human patrons had mistaken one of the Traci Androids who were working there for their own. Which was odd considering not many people owned any WR400s...not since the revolution anyway.  
  
That wasn't the worst part though, it was the number of them that propositioned him for sexual acts after he'd handled the matter. Apparently they communicated with one another on the floor, and the one he'd helped, called herself Tulip, had sent word out of what he'd done.  
  
He was only able to get away when Fowler phoned him...and thank god he did. Anything to get away from that place with what remained of his dignity in-tact. Once he was out of the blaring night-club he was able to talk without interruption...turns out something had happened at the precinct...and all Fowler had to say was it involved Connor and Gavin Reed to get Hank riled up.  
  
He'd left Connor at the precinct as he needed some time to "sleep" and get some paperwork out of the way. He trusted the RK800 more than most people, and knew that he'd be perfectly fine without him for a few hours. He was his own person now, he didn't need Hank to function. Connor was more than capable of keeping himself occupied too, whether that be working, stasis, or fueling one of his hobbies.  
  
The Android had taken to reading recently, and not inside his head like most people would have expected. But from actual books. Amazon had ruined the paper-back market, but that didn't stop Connor from ordering more than Hank was able to store at home.  
  
When he returned to the precinct, he could practically taste the electricity in the air. His return had sent ripples through everyone present and a mood of expectancy had formed, especially in the bullpen where the incident had apparently taken place.  
  
Approaching the workspace, Hank immediately spots Fowler sitting with Reed at his desk. Gavin was holding an ice-pack to his nose, which he made a show of removing as the Lieutenant approached. The Bridge of his nose was split open and he had a swollen left eye, bruised purple...  
  
...Had Connor done that to him? Part of Hank was as amused as he was irritated by the notion. Sure, Gavin was an asshole at the best of times, a grade A cunt on the bad days, but he wasn't deserving of this. A stern dressing down or verbal thrashing...but nothing physical.  
  
"Keep your fucking robot under control, Anderson!" Reed snips. "He just about fucking killed me!"   
  
"Connor did this to you?" Hank asks, glancing at Fowler as he turns to face him.  
  
"He did." The Captain nods with a long sigh. "Everything was quiet one moment, the next, Connor had him against the wall, shouting in his face. Tina managed to break them apart, but then Gavin...got nasty."  
  
He looks back at Reed who shakes his head, muttering something obscene to himself. Looking back he shrugs. "Insulted you...then Connor head butted him."  
  
Hank huffs a sigh, unable to ignore the warmth that swelled within him. The idea that Connor had taken an insult to him so personally and acted violently appealed to him more than he would ever admit.  
  
"And the black eye?" Hank asks next.  
  
"I got him in the groin." Gavin says with a smug grin. "Hurt him too, didn't even know that worked."  
  
"Connor countered that with a punch." Fowler adds, folding his arms. "That's when I came along and shut it down..."  
  
"Where's Connor now?"  
  
"He's in my office." Fowler gestures to the other-end of the room. Hank looks over, spotting him sitting on the opposite side of the Captain's desk. He wasn't moving, meaning he was either in stasis, or was thinking about it all. "I told him he could go home when you got back."  
  
"Right..." Hank grumbles, giving Reed one last unreadable look before heading that way.  


* * *

  
When he enters Fowler's Office, Connor doesn't notice him at first. It takes the Lieutenant walking over and sitting down next to him to push him out of his daze. He blinks a couple of times, glancing his way. He straightens up immediately. "Hank...when did you-"  
  
"Just a second ago." Hank gestures casually with his right hand, prompting him to relax somewhat. "So...you gave Reed a thrashing...not what I expected to come back too."  
  
Connor visibly deflates at that, his face twisting with disgust. "I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking properly."  
  
"What provoked that in you?" Hank asks, sitting forwards a little. "I know you've had your flares of temper in the past...but you've never gotten physical with anyone...a door, or a drinking glass...but never a person."  
  
"You should ask Markus about my arguments with North." Connor sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Things get thrown across rooms, he says it's hilarious, but I disagree."  
  
"Well North ain't here..." Hank shrugs with a chuckle. "So...what did it this time?"  
  
"Stress." is the one word answer.  
  
"Stress?"  
  
Connor looks at him again. Hank couldn't see his LED, but it was probably flashing Yellow right now. It usually did that when he was thinking, or processing anything. "I've been trying to keep things together...but my workload has started to overflow...and it's had an effect on me emotionally."  
  
"Not so easy when you're no longer a machine, huh?" Hank smirks. Again, as he expects, Connor fires him a confused expression. "Things got on top of you...I get ya."  
  
"Even so..." Connor tilts his head slightly, his abnormally brown eyes shifting to Reed through the window of the office. "I don't think it warranted physical confrontation."  
  
"Fowler told me you head butted him after he insulted me." Hank might as well say it. "I didn't think you thought so highly of me."   
  
"As far as I'm concerned..." Connor pauses for a moment, deciding wether the next few words are necessary, or appropriate. "You are family...Gavin insulting you...when you were not here to defend yourself..."  
  
He huffs a bitter chuckle. "Let's just say it pissed me off."   
  
"You gave him quite a beating." Hank concedes with a nod.   
  
"But?"  
  
"But...Gavin is a Detective of the Detroit Police Department..." Hank sighs, looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and carefully calculated disappointment. Part of him was glad that this had happened, a tiny part. But Fowler wouldn't stand for it happening again. He needed to make it known that it was wrong. "...and whether you like it or not...your direct superior in my absence."   
  
"There's going to be a penalty for this..." Connor asks. "Isn't there?"  
  
"Likelihood is you'll both be separated for a while." Hank nods. "And you'll both be required to take action to ensure that it doesn't happen again...but...you're not gonna loose your job, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Really?" Connor raises an eyebrow to him. "That's it?"  
  
"Worst that can happen is you'll be suspended." Hank adds. "And honestly, I don't see the harm in that. Personally I think you could use a break sometimes."   
  
"Are you saying there's a good side to this, Hank?"  
  
"No." Hank shakes his head. "I'm saying, I hope Fowler let's me take the time off with you...as your... _carer_."  
  
"Your disdain for the proper work ethic...will never cease to perplex me."  
  
"Give yourself a few more years on this job, son...you'll regret ever saying that."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Summary Version -
> 
> Gavin: Little shit punched me!  
Hank: Um...  
Fowler: It's all because he insulted you  
Hank: -sniffs- that's ma boi...-wipes eyes-
> 
> What the hell have I done (?.?)  
\---  
See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
